This invention relates to a novel anthracycline compound, a process for the production thereof, and uses thereof. Anthracycline compounds assume an important position in medicine as antibiotics for the control of cancers, and various anthracycline compounds have been proposed so far.
Generally, the physiological activities of chemicals depend greatly on their chemical structures. There has been constant demand, therefore, for anthracycline compounds which differ from conventional ones in terms of the aglycone moiety, saccharide moiety, and substituent.